Enclosed Spaces
by Plantress
Summary: Based on really wierd dream i had... The 5 Dragoons, Lavitz, and Lloyd are trapped in my high school. Insanity soon follows. PG becaue of character bashing.


I do not own LoD.  
  
Plantress: This is based on a dream I had last night. Me and the LoD characters where trapped in the gym at my school and I was the only one looking for a way out. Hmmm..5 dragoons, Lavitz and Lloyd in a confined area. Cue the insanity!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Lloyd is currently running around with a football helmet on and pulled over his eyes so he can't see. Everyone else is busy throwing volleyballs at Lloyd.  
  
Dart: Die!  
  
Lavitz: Revenge!  
  
Miranda: @#%#&Wingly hold &%%&still!  
  
Plantress: You'd think that with 6 dragoons and 50 volleyballs they'd be able to hit him at least once..  
  
Albert: According to the law of averages the balls have a 85.6% chance of hitting the intended target because to the...  
  
Rose: Just shut up and throw!  
  
Plantress: O-kay. Jiggles door handle Hmmm.this one's locked too. Looks over at the "dodge ball game" Better see if the key is around here some where.  
  
Lloyd: Heellllp Meeee! I'm blindddddd .. (Whap!) Lloyd runs straight in to a wall @.@ Look at all the little dragons. Faints  
  
Lavitz: Pokes Lloyd with his spear Is he dead?  
  
Miranda: *^%$&% Hope so.  
  
Meru: 0.O Lloyds dead!?  
  
Rose: Yeah! Pokes Lloyd with rapier  
  
Plantress: Umm. Guys?  
  
Kongl: Bad wingly man gone?  
  
Meru: Yes sniffles ;_;  
  
Albert: Alas poor Lloyd we barely knew yee.  
  
Plantress: Hello, anyone?  
  
Haschel: We should hide the body before someone finds it.  
  
Dart: Can I burn it? 0.0 Burnnnnn.  
  
Plantress: Guys?  
  
Meru: Starts to sing a funeral song  
  
Haschel and Kongl: Dancing  
  
Albert: Head bowed  
  
Rose: Cheering  
  
Miranda: *%^&$^&$%*!  
  
Plantress: GUYS! Dragoons stop and look at her -.- Finally.  
  
Kongl: What author lady want?  
  
Albert: Why did you interrupt the mourning of our comrade-at-arms?  
  
Lavitz: Comrade-at-arms!!! He killed me Al!  
  
Albert: True, but he was also trapped in this recreational facility with us, and thus we must mourn his passing.  
  
Plantress: Look. Pulls the football helmet off the wingly's head and kicks him  
  
Lloyd: @.@ Five more minuets mommy @.@  
  
Meru: Lloyd's alive! ^.^  
  
Rose: Great.   
  
Kongol: O.O Evil Wingly man return from death place.  
  
Plantress: He just knocked himself out.  
  
Albert: Interesting. Lloyd's forward momentum must have carried enough force to render him into an unconscious state.  
  
Plantress: Rrrright. Anyway, everyone help me search for the key!  
  
Meru: Why?  
  
Plantress: So we can get out of here. Climbs up on top of the bleachers My gym teacher was up here last period so he might have just forgot them.  
  
What follows is a few minuets of random chaos.  
  
Miranda: *&56%%^$^ Outta my way!  
  
Rose: Stay away from me.  
  
Albert: Muttering something under his breath  
  
Lavitz: Poking at Lloyd  
  
Konglo: Looking clueless  
  
Meru: Running around in a hyper state  
  
Haschel: Watching Meru Doesn't she ever get tired?  
  
Albert: Apparently Meru like most autotrops (plants) can create sugar in her blood using natural or artificial illumination.  
  
Lloyd: Sits straight up Unicorns!  
  
Albert: Our silver haired companion in captivity has returned to a conscious state.  
  
Kongol: ?????  
  
Plantress: Lloyd woke up.  
  
Kongol: Oh.  
  
Plantress: Sill searching up on the bleachers Still he can help us look. Looks up Meru watch out for that light switch.  
  
Meru: twirls too near the light switch and shuts the lights off  
  
Kongol: Kongol afraid of the dark!  
  
Lloyd: I'm blind again! Sobbing  
  
Plantress: Meru turn the lights back on.  
  
Meru: I.um..i can't.  
  
Plantress: Why?  
  
Meru: ^^' 'Cause I can't find the light switch.  
  
Plantress: -_- Great, just great. Everyone find a wall and follow it until you find the light switch.  
  
Kongol: Kongol to scared to move.  
  
Plantress: Fine, everyone except Kongol and I search.  
  
Rose: Why aren't you helping, it's your school.  
  
Plantress: Rose, I'm standing on top of the bleachers, if I try to get down now I'll probably end up breaking my neck.  
  
Miranda: $^$^%$^%$^$6464 improvement.  
  
Plantress: WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
  
Albert: I have found the means to reestablish illumination!  
  
Kongol: What king say?  
  
Meru: Albert found the light switch!  
  
Plantress: Then TURN it ON!  
  
Albert: Affirmative.  
  
Flicks switch.  
  
Plantress: Thank goodness. Tries to get down but notices Meru staring at something at the end of the bleachers. Meru what are you starting at?  
  
Meru: What do you call a giant cat with black and orange stripes?  
  
Plantress: A tiger, why do you ask?  
  
Meru: 'Cause I think one just at Rose.  
  
Plantress: O.o What!?  
  
A tiger stalks out of the corner of the gym.  
  
Tiger: Grrrr. Jumps at Plantress  
  
Plantress: Ep! Uses author magic to turn the tiger into a kitty.  
  
Meru: OHHH! KITTY! I'll name him Tigger! Here Tigger!  
  
Tigger: MEOW! Runs away from the hyper wingly.  
  
Plantress: I won't even ask why a tiger was in a high school.  
  
Unfortunately Tigger runs by Lloyd who is annoyed by Meru's high pitched squealing.  
  
Lloyd: Rubbing his head Stupid cat. Prepares to throw a fireball at Tigger  
  
Plantress: Snaps fingers Look Lloyd a mirror.  
  
Lloyd: Mirror! Runs over to admire himself.  
  
Kongol: On the other side of the mirror What evil wingly man look at?  
  
Plantress: Wicked grin Ohh this is gonna be good. Snaps fingers and turns the mirror transparent  
  
Lloyd: Sees Kongol Screams I'm Hideous! Faints  
  
Kongol: Sees Lloyd Smiles Kongol Pretty!  
  
Plantress: ^-^ I've always wanted to do that. Walks over toward the door  
  
Meru: Holding Tigger Kitty, Kitty Kitty ^__^  
  
Plantress: That's nice. Walks over to where Albert, Lavitz, and Dart are standing Which one of you knows how to pick locks?  
  
Albert: As a monarch in a position of power I consider it beneath me to act like a common criminal.  
  
Plantress: In other words you can't. Lavitz?  
  
Lavitz: -_- I'm a KNIGHT, I don't do things like that!  
  
Plantress: Alright, alright! You could've just said no. Dart, what about you?  
  
Dart: 0.0 Fire, Burnnnnnnnn.  
  
Plantress: Is he even sane?  
  
Lavitz: I pretty sure he is ..  
  
Plantress: Kongol, why don't ya smash the door down with your ax.  
  
Kongol: Kongol Pretty. ^___^  
  
Plantress: Again rrrrright. Meru, you smash it down.  
  
Meru: ^_^ Kitty Kitty Kitty.  
  
Plantress: Looks over and see Lloyd still out. Okay, Lloyd, Dart, Kongol, Albert, Lavits, and Meru are useless.  
  
Lavits: HEY!  
  
Albert: I highly resent your biased remark!  
  
Kongol: ^___^ Kongol Pretty  
  
Meru: ^_^ Kitty, Kitty, Kitty.  
  
Plantress: Looking around the gym Hey, where'd Haschel, Rose and Miranda go?  
  
Meru: I already told ya, Tigger ate them! ^_^  
  
Tigger: Burp!  
  
Plantress: Great, just great, I'm three charters short..  
  
Albert: Ahem, Plantress it has occurred to me that with your ability to randomly generate matter you could just materialize a set of implements to unlock the doors to this confined area.  
  
Plantress: O.o Great idea, why didn't I think of that! Good job Albert, I promise not to bash you any more in this chapter.  
  
Albert: ^__^  
  
Plantress: Snaps her fingers and materializes a set of skeleton keys. Here we go! Unlocks the doors  
  
Kongol: Kongol Free!  
  
Meru: FREEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Tigger: MEOW!  
  
Albert: Ah at last sweet freedom!  
  
Lavits: Let me out!  
  
Plantress: Flattens herself to the wall to avoid being run over as the 4 dragoons and Tigger all run out the door to freedom. Glad that's over. Looks at the unconscious Lloyd and then peers out into the deserted hallway. Maybe letting them run free in a high school wasn't the smartest thing to do.. (Sighs) Better go round them up before too much damage occurs. Wanders off  
  
Lloyd: wakes up Where did everyone go? Breaks down sobbing again They abandoned me!  
  
  
  
Plantress: Sooo... LoD characters are wandering around a high school. Weird. Anyway this is my first Legend of Dragoon fic so R & R and tell me what you think, anyone who does not comply shall be eaten by my pet dragon! ^-^ Have a nice day! 


End file.
